


Should Have Never Answered

by unnnerved



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, based off of a tumblr prompt i had a while ago, cody is an idiot, like a professional idiot, little angsty fic, ollie makes a brief appearance lol, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnnerved/pseuds/unnnerved
Summary: Noel knew it was wrong the moment his lips met Cody's. It was wrong, so wrong, but it felt so right.
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. July 8th, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this one a WHILE ago but ended up deleting it because I didn’t like it?? Anyways it’s back now and it’s gonna have a part two in Cody’s pov, so have fun reading! This is all fiction, so please don’t show this to anyone affiliated to TMG.

Noel knew it was wrong the moment his lips met Cody's. It was wrong,  _ so wrong _ , but it felt so right. The heat he felt with every touch, skin prickling with delicious sensations every time Cody’s body made contact with his own. The feeling he got every time he kissed the blonde, making him hot all over, lust and desire taking over all his senses, both men battling each other with their mouths to try and dominate the other. 

What started from a simple late night editing session on the couch in Noel’s apartment, with Cody falling asleep on the former’s shoulder, ended up in a glorious clusterfuck of heavy make out sessions in dirty bathrooms and passionate nights of lovemaking (for Noel at least). He never knew how Cody felt about it all, too scared he would ruin things if he asked. The only thing he knew for sure was that the blonde was always ready late night sessions, no matter the day. 

The only problem was, Noel never intended to fall for Cody. Yet, he found himself lying still in his bed in the darkness of the late night, his mind filled with  _ Cody _ . Noel knew that falling for his best friend could royally fuck up everything. He knew that. But he couldn’t help himself when Cody smiled and laughed the way he did, or when he looked at him with those beautiful green eyes. It made Noel weak in the knees. 

Being  _ with _ Cody always felt amazing. The adrenaline rush he felt during their encounters was addicting- but his thoughts always came and ruined everything. He had always been able to ignore the constant nagging in the back of his head, thoughts of  _ he’s only using you _ , and  _ he doesn’t really love you _ , sticking with him like those freakishly strong magnets that you always find on a fridge, but now they were too much for him to handle. 

* * *

**July 8th, 2019.** **_The_ ** **day.**

Noel and Cody had spent the whole afternoon and part of the evening together, filming a new episode for their  _ Love Island _ series, and the tension in the room was so thick you could barely breathe. Their knees brushed together every now and then under the office table, Cody’s hand sometimes finding its way onto Noel’s thigh and snaking to his inner thigh. Noel knew what this meant, and started to prepare himself for another sleepless night. 

Once they were done filming, Noel turned to talk to Cody, who was now standing up and cleaning up the equipment. “Hey, you hungry? I could go for some Chinese food right now.”

“Yeah man, sounds good. Don’t take too long though,” he said with a wink.

Noel chuckled and stood up, closing the distance between him and Cody. “I’ll try not to,” he said, giving the blonde’s cheek three little taps with his right hand. 

On his way to the restaurant, Noel thought about what he was going to say to Cody. He had been planning on telling his best friend how he felt for some time, but only recently finding the courage to do so. He was scared shitless of what Cody’s reaction would be, but he knew that if he didn’t do anything about it, he would carry the regret with him for the rest of his life. 

Noel placed their order and waited until it was ready, then started the five minute trek back to the apartment. He pressed the buzzer that was placed beside the name “Kolodziejzyk”, greeting the person who answered with a “Hey fucker, it’s me, let me up!” 

Expecting to hear a smooth voice with a slight Canadian accent that he grew to adore, Noel made a double take when the voice of an old woman answered instead. “Huh? Who is this? Jeremy, is that you?”

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck,  _ “I’m sorry ma’am, I pressed the wrong button! Have a nice day!” Noel pressed the button above the one he previously had, the sound of loud laughter greeting his ears.

“You- you fucking dumbass! I can’t- I can’t believe you said that to Mrs. Smith! Oh my god I can’t breathe, Noel you really did it this time!” Cody’s laughter continued through the speaker, and Noel couldn’t help but start laughing himself. 

“Yeah, yeah, Cody. Laugh it up. Definitely  _ don’t _ open the door for me and our food that’s getting cold really fast.”

“Oh right. Come on up,  _ fucker _ .” He continued to laugh as Noel opened the gate and made his way up Cody’s place. 

Three knocks and the door swung open to reveal Cody with a shit eating grin on his lips. His eyes darted from Noel’s to the bag of food that was in his hands. “I’ll take that, _ thank you _ .”

Cody walked to the kitchen and set the bag down on the counter. While he took the food out, Noel put his stuff down near the door and made his way behind Cody, hands snaking around his waist and up under his shirt. 

Cody smirked and slightly turned his head, enough to be able to see Noel in his peripheral. “Oh, feeling frisky already, are we?”

“Ok, ew. Frisky? Just shut up and let me hold you. I missed you,” he answered, leaning his chin on Cody’s shoulder.

Cody turned his body to be fully facing Noel, trapped between the dark haired man’s arms that were leaning against the counter. “Missed me, huh? Well I can take care of that…”

The blonde cupped Noel’s cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. It started off soft and loving, but as soon as Noel bit down on Cody’s bottom lip, pure  _ want _ took over. 

Noel’s hands came up to grab Cody’s head, his fingers slightly overlapping on the nape of his neck and his thumbs sitting in front of his ears. Their tongues met with force, as if fighting a duel neither of them could win. 

Cody soon took charge, as he always did, pushing himself off from the counter and pinning Noel against the opposite wall of the kitchen. Cody picked up his legs and he instantly wrapped them around his waist. Noel leaned his head against the wall, heavy breaths leaving his mouth. Cody took that as a chance to move down to Noel’s jaw and neck, leaving a trail of kisses all the way to his collarbone. 

His t-shirt being in the way, Noel grabbed the hem of it and quickly lifted it up over his head, Cody’s lips instantly resuming their place on his neck as soon as the piece of fabric was discarded. Noel could feel Cody leaving his signature hickies all over his collarbone, causing a chuckle to reverberate in his chest, which then turned into an all out moan- Cody had found the sweet spot. 

“Alright, enough of this sappy bullshit,” Cody groaned, “I’m taking this to the bedroom.”

He picked up Noel from against the wall and walked towards his bedroom, all while continuously kissing him. Once in the room, Cody threw Noel onto the bed and was instantly on top of him. The blonde straddled Noel and remained unmoving for a couple seconds, strands of hair matting to his forehead and his face glistening with a small layer of sweat. They were both breathing heavily, their chests rising and falling in tandem. Noel stared at Cody, finding every aspect of him breathtaking. 

Noel, not wanting to wait any longer, grabbed Cody by the collar of his shirt and closed the gap between them. His hands thread themselves in the soft, blonde locks that adorned Cody’s head, enabling him to deepen the kiss. 

Cody moved his mouth from Noel’s to mouth at his neck and collarbone. Leaving kisses all over, he then moved down to Noel’s abdomen, slowly making his way to the top of his pants. Noel quickly moved to undo his zipper, the bulge already apparent through his jeans. 

Cody pulled his pants down slowly, making eye contact with Noel the whole time. He then moved to mouth at Noel’s dick through his boxers, eliciting a loud gasp from him. Before Cody could go any further, however, a flip switched in Noel’s head and he remembered what he wanted to talk about. 

He pushed himself from the bed to sit up, moving away from Cody. “I- I’m sorry Cody I just- I need to take a second.”

All of Noel’s overthinking came back to him, louder than ever in his mind. Cody slowly approached him, making sure to be gentle when he touched him.

“Hey man, what’s up? What’s wrong?”

Noel took a deep breath and decided that it was now or never. “I need to tell you something, and I want you to promise me that you won’t say anything until I’m done, ok?”

Cody nodded, agreeing to keep to himself until his best friend was done talking. 

He took a deep breath, readying himself to drop the bomb. “Cody, I love you. I’m  _ in _ love with you. I have been for a while now, but I've never been able to work up the courage to tell you. I was always so scared it would ruin everything for us, especially if you didn’t feel the same way, but I- I told myself that it needed to be done.”

Noel kept his gaze averted from Cody’s for some time, scared to see his reaction. It was complete silence for what felt like eons, so he decided to look at him. Big mistake. The blonde’s face was blank, showing no emotions whatsoever, the only movement being the blinking of his eyes. 

“Cody? Say something, man.” His silence was making Noel more and more anxious by the second. 

Cody finally looked at Noel, the words that came out of his mouth completely crushing him. “I- Well what do you want me to fucking say to that, Noel? I thought we agreed when we first started that this was only for a sex, no feelings involved. You even  _ assured  _ me that you wouldn’t catch feelings. So why now? What changed? And- and what. I’m supposed to admit my undying love for you now? I’m sorry, Noel, but I can’t. I told you what was in it for me. No strings attached, purely us using each other. I- I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

In that moment, Noel felt as if everything was falling apart. The person who he had madly fallen in love with basically told him that he only viewed him as an object. A mix of frustration and pure heartbreak made itself known within Noel, and he did the only thing he thought rational- lash out. 

“You know what, Cody? You’re right. This was purely just fucking. What am I thinking, right? Falling for my best friend who I also fuck on the side? Sooooo stupid. Well you know what I think about this? About us? It was a mistake. I should have known that from the moment things went further than we intended it to.”

Tears started to well in Noel’s eyes, so he decided to end things quickly. “So guess what, Cody. You win! you got what you wanted! We’re done with,” Noel gestured with his hands between them, “whatever the fuck this us. I’ll see you later.”

Noel swiftly got up and made his way to the kitchen, putting on his shirt and shoes while walking towards the door. He grabbed his things and slammed the door shut, his emotions overcoming him instantly. Silent sobs racked his whole body, tears rolling down his cheeks and dropping onto the floor of the elevator. He knew he should have never answered that text that Cody sent him all that time ago. 

* * *

**6 Months Later**

It had been a while since everything went down, and Noel had been slowly moving on. The constant heart ache he felt had finally disappeared, now only a slight twinge of sadness remaining. The duo had taken a break from each other, telling their fans that something had happened with Noel’s family. He felt extremely bad for doing this to his supporters, but he knew that if he had tried to continue working with Cody, it would have been too painful for him. 

One day, as Noel was walking Ollie on the sidewalk, he felt his phone buzz. The name that illuminated the screen almost made him drop the device:  _ Cody Ko _ . He hadn’t seen that name is what felt like ages, and he didn’t know how to act. This was the man that utterly wrecked him- why did he suddenly have butterflies in his stomach? Going against his better judgment, Noel decided to answer the call. 

“Hello?” he answered, wearily.

“...Noel?”

Noel lost his breath. He forgot how much he loved the sound of Cody’s voice, the slight accent making the way Noel’s name came out of his mouth sound amazing. 

“Uh ye- Yeah, it’s me. What, uhm, what can I do for you?”  _ lame _ , he thought. 

“Listen… I know it’s been a while and I uh, I have no right to ask this from you, but I need to see you. I need to talk to you. Is there any way we could meet up or something? Like over coffee?”

Noel took a second to think. Was he really ready to let Cody back in his life again? He had always remained in the back of Noel’s mind, never leaving. He knew that he missed Cody. He knew that for a fact, the way his whole body felt warm as soon as he heard his name come out of the man’s mouth proving it. Noel knew that things would eventually need to be resolved, so he thought  _ why not now _ ?

Yeah, I uhm… I’d be down for that. Does Saturday at 10 a.m. work? The Starbucks across my street?”

Noel could hear Cody smile at the end of the other line. “Yeah, that works. See you then”.

“See you,” Noel said as flatly as he could manage.

He looked down at Ollie, who was busy scratching his ear. “Let’s see how this one goes, huh Ollie?”.


	2. I Need You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt. 2 is here!! this one’s a bit short, sorry:/

Cody fucked up. Or maybe he didn’t, and his tendency to overthink was starting to plague his mind. Noel’s deadpan voice agreeing to meet up still rang in his ear clear as day, and he was worried that calling his best friend might have been a mistake.

He arrived early at their agreed upon meeting spot, not being able to wait any longer in his apartment. He woke up at the crack of dawn- more like got out of his bed at dawn because he had been tossing and turning all night- and went on a run to burn some energy.

It worked for a while, he felt a bit more calm than before, but as he sat at one of the tables in the cafe, nervously tapping away at his cup of coffee, the anxiety from earlier care back with a vengeance. 

Cody waited for what felt like forever, checked his phone every two minutes, until he heard the door ring open. He didn’t look up, telling himself that it probably wasn’t Noel, until he saw someone sit in the seat in front of him out of his peripheral vision. 

He looked up in surprise, warmth filling his body when he was met with the same hazel eyes he’d had countless dreams about. “Oh, Noel, you’re here?”

It came out as more of a question, and Cody internally cringed at himself for being so weird.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Noel answered, no emotion in his voice and his eyes cast downwards. 

The table was filled with awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Cody had practiced his apology every day, making sure that it was perfect, but now that Noel was sitting in front of him, in all his glory, he was at a loss for words.

Cody knew he fucked up that night- he knew that. But that didn’t stop the regret that had been eating away at him for the last six months. The way he reacted when Noel told him he loved him was not the way he wanted to. It was a knee-jerk reaction, and the fact that he was still confused with his own feelings didn’t help much either. 

Cody was an idiot, and it took him losing his best friend to see that he too, was in love with him. Had been ever since that first night. And now he was sitting in front of the man that he loved, and he still couldn’t muster up the courage to say something.

Noel cleared his throat. “Do you want to go somewhere else? I don’t think I can sit here any longer.”

Cody simply nodded, not trusting his brain or mouth to come up with anything coherent to say. 

They got up and started walking down the sidewalk, somehow ending up in a park nearby. They were completely silent, until Noel broke it by speaking up again. “So, uhm, you wanted to talk?”

Cody sighed, turning his head, but refusing to make eye contact. It was now or never. “I’m just gonna come right out and say it- I’m an idiot, okay? A complete dumbass, colossal moron, whatever you wanna call me. I was a dick to you that night, and I’m sorry if I made you feel like I didn’t care about you. Because I do. I care about you so much it’s stupid. I think about you every day- about how I hurt you, and how I never want to do that ever again. I think about how much I miss you, you and your stupid jokes, and your weird ability to make me laugh even when I’m in the shittiest of moods. I think about how it took me losing you to realize how much I need you, how much I’m in love with you.”

They were stopped in the middle of the park, and Cody took a chance to glance up to his best friend, who was looking back at him, face unreadable as ever. “I was wrong to push you away, Noel. I know we can’t go back to how we used to be, but could we at least start over? Build our trust back up? I don’t think I can go another day without you in my life.”

Noel was silent, eyes flitting back and forth between Cody’s. He looked like he wanted to punch the blond, but instead wrapped him into a tight hug.

Cody was taken aback at first, but took no time in flinging his arms around his best friend and hugging him back twice as hard. They remained there for a while, just holding each other, until Noel broke himself from Cody’s hold.

“You’re right, you are a dumbass. I won’t say that what you said that night didn’t hurt me, because it did, but I am willing to start over. I missed you too, I guess,” he mumbled the last part with a small smile, the kind that showed off his dimples. 

Cody laughed as he teasingly pushed Noel, and they both started walking again, asking each other what had happened in their lives in the last six months. They knew that it would be a while before they were back to how they were before, and it would never really be the same, but they were willing to work towards it, and that’s the best thing any of them could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! This one was shorter than the other one just because I didn’t really know which direction to take it. It was kind of just meant as closure for them, not to make it into a longer fic. Thanks for the love though, I really appreciate it <3

**Author's Note:**

> tinymillernko on tumblr <3 kudos and comments make me happy


End file.
